Doris Zuel (New Earth)
The original version of Giganta was a foe of Wonder Woman -- an ape artificially evolved into a large red-headed human woman by Professor Zool. ''Wonder Woman (Volume 1)'' #9 After some complicated adventures she is eventually subdued by Wonder Woman and taken to Paradise Island for rehabilitation. It is there that she joins a rebellion of prisoners who call themselves Villainy Inc. ''Wonder Woman (Volume 1)'' #28 Giganta is not seen again until issue #163 where her origin is revamped to include Doctor Psycho and she becomes even larger (though not yet a giant) and blonde. Post-Crisis Dr. Doris Zuel first appeared during a period when Wonder Woman was in a coma, and being kept at the experimental medical facility where Dr Zuel worked. ''Wonder Woman (Volume 2)'' #127 Suffering from a fatal blood disease, Zuel planned to transfer her life-essence into the Amazon's body. They were discovered by the second Wonder Girl halfway through the experiment, and both women were declared dead. Subsequently her assistant, Branson, discovered Zuel's essence had been stored in the transference machine's buffer module, and put her in the body of one of the test animals, a gorilla named Giganta. Desperate to return her mind to a human body, Zuel/Giganta abducted a comatose, beautiful red-haired 'strong woman' named Olga from a traveling circus. She apparently succeeded in transferring her mind into Olga's body, and most likely, Olga's mind into the body of the gorilla (although the fate of Olga, the gorilla, and Zuel's original body have never been revealed). Giganta now possesses the ability to grow to gigantic size. Olga already possessed this power when Zuel stole her body. ''Wonder Woman (Volume 3)'' #1 The source of the ability is unknown, though it may stem from the shaman who placed Olga in a coma prior to Giganta's attack. Whatever the case, the ability appears to be mystical in nature, as Giganta has been shown aligned with the forces of magic. Following her transformation, Giganta allied herself with Queen Clea and the modern version of Villainy Inc. in an attempt to conquer the lost world of Skartaris. After their defeat by Wonder Woman, Giganta has also been a member of the united villain front known as The Society. It was noted in Wonder Woman (vol. 3) #2 that Dr. Zuel formerly lost much of her intellect as she grew in size (becoming more brutish and prone to violence), but currently seems to have transcended that limitation and retains her full intelligence at any size.''Wonder Woman (Volume 3)'' #1 One Year Later ]] Giganta, along with The Cheetah and Doctor Psycho, engaged in a battle with Donna Troy (who has assumed the identity of Wonder Woman one year after the events of Infinite Crisis) ''Wonder Woman (Volume 3)'' #1, as part of a search for, as they term it, the "real" Wonder Woman (Diana of Themyscira). In the following days, the villains continue their quest, holding Troy hostage in order to draw Diana out for a rescue attempt; they also contend with the current Wonder Girl, Robin, and (though they don't realize it at first), Diana herself, in the guise of government agent Diana Prince. Giganta and her allies also battle Hercules, with the giantess being felled by the legendary champion. Giganta has also appeared in the pages of the The All New Atom, currently employed as a regular teacher at Ivy Town's University. Infected and controlled by M'Nagalah, the monstrous Cancer god, she was sent to seduce and capture, Ryan Choi, the new Atom, in the process even going so far as to swallow the miniature hero alive. The atom fell into her stomach. He got out by making her sick and she coughed him up. Now free of M'Nagalah's control, a seemingly repentant Dr. Zuel retains her position at Ivy University and has approached Ryan for a second chance, despite the bizarre circumstances of their first meeting. Before their second date, the Atom is approached by Wonder Woman on behalf of the Department of Metahuman Affairs and asked to wear a wire on his date with Dr. Zuel. After professing her desire to reform, she is informed that Ryan is wearing a wire and tears off the roof of the restaurant to see Wonder Woman and Ryan talking - unaware that Ryan had removed the wire. A fight between Wonder Woman and Giganta ensues. Wonder Woman quickly managed to knock Giganta out but Ryan intervenes to stop her from beating her further, after admitting she had lost her temper - they realize that Dr. Zuel has disappeared. Whether she heard or saw Ryan's actions to stop her from getting further injuries is yet to be seen. On the cover of Justice League of America #13 (Vol.2), it shows Giganta as a member of the new Injustice League and she is one of the villains featured in Salvation Run. Giganta was seen as a member of Libra's Secret Society of Super Villains, and at the end of Final Crisis #3 she is shown as a thrall of Darkseid alongside several other super-powered women. She is now called Gigantrix. Over the course of the series she fights as one of the new incarnations of the Female Furies with Wonder Woman, Batwoman and Catwoman. She is possessed by the spirit of the fury Stompa, and only freed when Supergirl smashes the skull-and-crossbones mask from her face. | Powers = Size Alteration: ability to increase her size from roughly 6'6 to several hundred feet in seconds. These powers seemed to have been given to her magically since if it was by science she would not be able to achieve the size that she can become. *''Superhuman Strength: Giganta also features strength that is stronger then her body size since it presumes that she works out. Her strength is higher then an average woman but it is not superhuman (Until she begins growing). *Superhuman Durability: Her durability is higher then an average woman but it is not superhuman (Until she begins growing) | Abilities = '''Scientific Genius-Level Intellect': Giganta is also a brilliant scientist who now retains her full intelligence at any size from normal to maximum. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Appearances in Other Media Super Friends TV series Giganta was first seen outside comics as a member of the Legion of Doom in the 1970s animated TV series Super Friends. In the TV series, she has the ability to grow to giant size (with accompanying superhuman strength) simply by willing it (at the time, she did not yet possess this ability in the comics). She typically dresses in a leopard skin two-piece loin cloth, presumably treating them so that they grow with her when she uses her powers to achieve her gigantic stature. She wears large, bangle-like bracelets and anklets, and always goes barefoot. Her muscular body is a side effect of her powers. In the Challenge of the SuperFriends TV series, Giganta was a normal woman who was hiking through a forest when she witnessed Apache Chief using magic dust. The latter used it to grow larger so he could fight off a grizzly bear. Giganta stole the dust and used it on herself, gaining the ability to transform into a powerful, 50 foot tall giantess. She didn't hesitate to use this new found power for evil. Giganta was voiced by Ruth Forman. Legend of the Superheroes ]] Giganta also appeared in Legends of the Superheroes played by Aleshia Brevard. In keeping with the show's decidedly low budget, she doesn't grow to colossal size here, just bends a prop "steel" bar around Riddler's neck for a cheap "superstrength" effect. She returns in "The Roast" and is interviewed by "Rhoda Rooter" (who is an impression of gossip host Rona Barrett). Rooter interviews Giganta and the Atom about their recent engagement. Justice League TV series Giganta also appeared in the Justice League animated series in an episode featuring the Secret Society of Super Villains, with an origin somewhat similar to that in the comics. In this version, she was a small female ape transformed by Grodd into a human woman who can grow to giant proportions. In "Secret Society," Giganta helped The Shade escape from the Justice League. During her first confrontation with the Justice League, she defeated Wonder Woman and even toppled the Man of Steel. Later at Gotham Field, Superman almost defeated her but she manipulated him by asking "Wouldn't hit a woman, would you?" Fortunately, Wonder Woman had no problem delivering the final blow. In the episode "Ultimatum" she attempted to break Grodd out of prison with the help of Bizarro; she manipulated him by playing his girlfriend. She was defeated by Wonder Woman and the simularly powered Ultimen member Long Shadow. She then becomes Grodd's devout follower and has, in Justice League Unlimited, become a member of the modern day Legion of Doom. While on a mission for Grodd as a backup, she ended up comatose after the Martian Manhunter tried to read her mind. However, in the episode "The Great Brain Robbery", Giganta is seen among the rest of the Legion, apparently fully recovered. When the Legion became divided between Luthor and Grodd, she sided with Luthor, angry with Grodd for shutting off her mind. At the end of the series, Giganta sacrifices a few seconds of her allotted five minute head start reward (for helping the League) and plants a fast kiss on the Flash. Giganta is voiced by Jennifer Hale. | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = Giganta | Links = }} Category:Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Legion of Doom members Category:Living Characters Category:Atom villains Category:Wonder Woman villains Category:Size Alteration Category:Injustice League III members Category:Salvation Run deportees Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains III members